This invention relates generally to file folders and more particularly to a file folder having an end flap which protects the contents of the folder, and which allows the viewing of the folder identification at angles generally perpendicular to one end of the folder.
Various types of file folders are presently in use. In systems using file drawers, the file folders are inserted laterally, i.e., with the sides of the folder facing the front of the drawer. A tab, upon which identification of the file contents is placed, protrudes from the top of one side section of the file folder so that when the file drawer is opened the identification can be seen by the user.
Simple folders are made of heavy stock paper, such as manila paper. They are usually of unitary construction with one or more score lines between opposing side sections. If there is more than one score line, folding the file sections along selected score lines will change the width of the file.
Accordion file folders have opposing side sections to which are added accordion folded bottom and end sections, which allow the file to automatically expand as contents are added to the file. In these types of folders one section is usually made higher than the other section so that identification information can be placed on the inside surface of, and along the top of, the higher section.
Whereas simple folders comprising opposing side sections can be folded flat for shipment and storage, expandable files have an inherently larger thickness due to the accordion folded sections. Furthermore, expandable files are more expensive to produce since they are not of unitary construction. In addition to the stamping, scoring and folding operations required in the production of simple, unitary folders, expandable file folders also require gluing operations to produce.
In recent years it has been recognized that large filing systems using standard file cabinets, with roll out drawers, are highly inefficient. Space is wasted, because the aisles between file cabinets must be made wide enough to accommodate the full length of the drawer when it is pulled out during file storage or retrieval. Furthermore, the design of the file cabinets is complex because it must allow for extending the full length of the file drawer out of the file cabinet. This requires strengthening of the cabinet to allow for holding the cantilevered load when the file drawer is extended outward. Finally, because the cabinets must be sturdy and space allowed for the runners, and between the runners and the sides of the cabinets, additional space is required.
This loss of efficiency in space and the added complexity of construction have resulted in the advent of more efficient filing systems wherein the files are stored in open racks which are similar to library shelves. In this system the files are placed transversely to the front of the racks (end-to-end) rather than laterally (sidewise). Thus, one end of the file folder is placed against the closed, or partially closed, back of the rack, while the other end of the file is at the open front of the rack. In some designs, double racks are constructed back to back, with a stop panel between the racks, against which the files are placed.
Even greater efficiency with regard to space savings is obtained when the open racks are movable. The racks are placed on rails so that they can be mounted against each other with one aisle space for a large number of racks. By moving the racks on the rails, an aisle is created in front of the rack which holds the desired file folder for retrieval or for filing. With movable open racks and the other space savings discussed previously, over 50% of the required space can be saved as compared to using conventional file cabinets.
These moveable open racks used in filing systems are commonly fifteen inches deep and from fifteen to forty or more feet in length. Double racks of fifteen to twenty five feet in length can be moved on the rails using a manual chain pulley arrangement. For longer racks, the positioning system is electrically powered.
The open rack type of filing system requires identification of the files at the front end of the file folder rather than at the top. Thus, existing file folders have been modified to allow for an extending end tab attached to, and parallel to, one side section of the file. Also, since the front end of the file is exposed (as is not the case with standard file cabinets), there is a possibility that the contents of the files may spill out of the folder either when the folders are in place in the racks or when handling the folder, when placing it in the rack, or when removing it from the rack.
Identification on the tab in line with the back section of the folder requires viewing the folders at an angle because the identification can be blocked by other tabs if the line of sight is too closely parallel to the front edge of the rack. Also, if the line of sight is generally perpendicular to the front edge of the rack, the identification cannot be read because the tab is also perpendicular to the edge of the rack.
Thus, the need exists for a simple file folder which provides for easier viewing of the folder identifying information as well as protection to prevent spillage of the contents of the folder. Also, efficiency in storage, transportation and handling of file folders can be obtained if the folders are shipped without protruding tabs for holding identifying information.